1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-panel system for use in applications necessitating partitions and backdrops.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A typical problem associated with most known multi-panel systems is that when they are assembled at a building site, they are not sufficiently flexible to allow for easy adaptation to various architectural plans. Generally, panels are precut into dimensions such as 4′×8′, 6′×10′, etc. In addition, the panels are typically rigid in construction across their widths and lengths. Consequently, if architectural plans call for any deviation from the pre-existing dimensions or for structures having any sort of non-straight or curved surfaces, it is very difficult to adapt the panels to the building specification.
Another dilemma often faced in building structures (such as displays) with prefabricated panels is the mechanism by which the panel members are held together as a frame. In a typical panel display, each structural panel member has a generally rectangular central channel extending lengthwise there through and a pair of longitudinally-extending channels, each on an opposing side of the central channel. In turn, these longitudinally-extending channels are generally configured to mate with panel connectors, or vice versa, so as to join adjacently-positioned panels together. However, problems can often be experienced with the connectors. For example, in some cases, the connectors are configured with a variety of different components, thereby making them complex and time-consuming to use as well as expensive to purchase. In addition, with the manner in which the components of the connectors are configured together, such connectors can often be prone to falling apart if not handled properly. Finally, such connectors, if separately provided from the panels, require multiple steps for joining them to a first panel and then securing a second panel thereto.
The present invention solves these and other problems.